


follow till you linger

by VerdantMoth



Series: Who could [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, idek they deserved happiness though, non traditional getting hitched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: “Shit,” Bucky says.“We’re supposed to be getting hitched today,” Peter says back.“Supposed to be?” Bucky cries. “Oh no, we are definitely getting hitched. Up!” He jumps off his chair and tugs at Peter, slapping his ass. “Into the shower little bug, I’m gonna go… not be here. Seeing the bride and all that,” he kisses Peter’s cheek and is out the door even as Peter yells at his back.





	follow till you linger

**Author's Note:**

> Blame @Areiton  
Seriously.

The thing about a wedding between an actual orphan and a man seventy years past his prime, is that  _ tradition  _ becomes a bit hard to define. 

“Church,” Bucky grunts. 

“No,” Peter mimics. 

They’ve been arguing this point for  _ months _ now. Ever since they stepped foot back in their shithole apartment. So far, it’s really the only think Bucky has had a strong opinion on, which makes Peter  _ almost _ feel bad about his resistance. And then he remembers being seven years old at sunrise service, and the preacher going on and on about Hell and homosexuals and he just cannot understand why the fuck Buck wants to get married in a goddamned ancient cathedral. 

“Peter,” Bucky sighs, finally using his human words. He’s lying with his human arm thrown over his eyes, a sheet draped lazily across his hips, and his metal arm tracing indiscernible patterns onto Peter’s exposed ass. “Look, I know you and May got this thing about churches and shit-”

Peter snorts, cutting him off. “Yeah, it’s called we don’t want to burst into heathanistic flames.”

Bucky slaps his ass. “I’m not saying the Pope has to baptize us or some such nonsense, and we don’t even have to do the communion bit,” and to be fair, Bucky ain’t real into the idea of sharing a cup with all of New York, “but this is important okay? I promised my Ma. And I know she ain’t here to see it,” neither are his sisters, or Steve, or anyone who’d care, “but I promised. I don’t care if you gotta hire fuckin’” he fumbles around for a name, “I don’t know, Miley Cyrus, to officiate. But please, the cathedral?” 

Bucky can practically feel Peter’s ass relent, so he’s smiling even before Peter says, “Yeah, fine. Okay. Fine! But if your fiancé and his only living relative turn to ash, that’s all on you Buckaroo.”

Peter could continue to grumble all night, if Bucky let’s him. Instead he flops himself onto Peter, enjoying the soft “umph!” And kisses him. 

-

Aunt May, who usually, mostly, likes Bucky, is nowhere near ready to forgive him over the church thing. She lets him know this by repeatedly-and-purposely stabbing him while she measured him for his coat. Suit. Jacket. 

Whatever it’s called. 

“Stand still, Barnes!” Aunt May snaps. 

“I would, if you’d stop pricking me with that damn needle,” he gripes back. 

She narrows her eyes. “Look, you and Peter might be all fine and happy with just jeans but if you think I’m going to let my nephew get married to a homeless looking hobo…”

“Are you implyin’ I’m a hobo or that I look homeless?” 

Aunt May just shrugs and stabs him again. “You just be glad we didn’t let anyone else plan this or it’d be a very Red and Blue wedding,” she sighs. 

And yeah, arguing their way into a sleek grey scale wedding had been surprisingly difficult. They’re the first of the heroes to tie the knot, after everything, and also people were a little surprised by the announcement. 

“You guys could’ve eased the world into this, you know,” May says gently. 

“If I put this on pause for any reason,” Bucky begins.

May gives him the kind of soft understand his mom used to when he came home with a bloody nose defending Steve. “You’re afraid he’s gonna run.”

“Not run,” Bucky says. “He won’t run. But he might hesitate again. It took him along time to agree to this,” he says gently. “I’d rather not wait five more years.” 

May narrows her eyes. “You only asked three years ago, according to my sources.”

Bucky shrugs, narrowly missing a needle to his right shoulder. “You’d‘ve murdered me if I asked before he graduated.”

That startled a laugh out of May, who suddenly is a lot better at  _ not _ drawing blood while she fits Bucky. 

-

Peter comes slamming into their home, dripping like a feral cat and half foaming at the mouth. “You took Sam  _ and _ Harley?”

Bucky blinks. “Well, yeah?”

Peter frowns, narrows his eyes, but before he can say anything Bucky adds, “May was walkin’ you down the aisle and Ned’s your best man. I just thought things should be even. Symmetrical. Besides. Who else could I ask?”

Just like that, Peter deflates. That wasn’t quite Bucky’s goal. “I forget, sometimes,” Peter says quietly. He picks up Bucky’s metal hand and traces the palm, delight when it makes Bucky shiver. 

“Forget what?”

“How much I still have,” Peter whispers so quietly Bucky almost doesn’t hear it. 

Bucky lifts Peter’s knuckles to his lip. “Hey, it’s okay. I got everything I need sitting right here. If you want Sam and Harley,” he pauses. “Well, you can have Harley. I think Sam might punch me if I tell him he can’t walk me.”

Peter snorts. “He takes this Cap stuff almost more seriously than Steve.”

Bucky roll his eyes. “He and Steve would’ve been absolutely unbearable together, wearing that cape. And somehow they would’ve been the only two in the whole world to disagree.”

So as it stands, May will walk Peter while Sam walks Bucky, and Ned and Harley will stand up front like the bored best men they already are. 

“Lies,” Bucky laughs. “Ned’s so excited you’d think  _ he _ was marrying America’s most wanted assassin turned hero.” 

Peter blinks at him. “Hey, you know I’m excited to be marrying you, right?”

Bucky blushes because he hadn’t meant for Peter to hear that. Peter clambers over the magazines and binders to settle into Bucky’s lap, resting his head on Bucky’s chest. “I am, really. I just wish it was more…” he pauses, struggling for words. 

“More ordinary,” Bucky finds for him. 

“Yeah. Though I’m not sure that’s most peoples’ dream for their big day.”

“We ain’t most people, kid.”

-

They get their greyscale, and their no communion, and their  _ private-family-only _ , and their burger tiers instead of wedding cake. 

They don’t get Miley Cyrus to officiate and it turns out being king of another planet doesn’t count as legal ordained in the state of New York, so Happy spends a questionable $37 and becomes ordained. Ish. Peter and Bucky privately agree to go to a courthouse after, just in case. 

May bullies them into soft dark jeans, overpriced chrome-colored jackets, and the palest of blue ties. Bucky fights to be allowed to wear his boots and Peter wears boots just to be contrary. 

It takes a long time for them to figure out the ring situation, until they open a small box from Africa and there are two, thin vibranium bands. They slip one onto Bucky’s metal finger, and grin. 

It’s a perfect fit, and the metal doesn’t interfere with movement or react to the electricity. 

“It’s also comfortable,” Bucky grins. 

“Comfortable?” Peter asks. 

Bucky just shrugs. 

-

May hounds them about vows. There’s not gonna be a scripture reading, no poems, no songs. They’ve agreed to a first dance/only living family dance for May’s sake, even though Peter can tell it cuts at Bucky, not having someone to dance with. 

“S’okay, Petey. I’ll spin Morgan around and call it even,” Bucky winks. 

“See if Morgan agrees to that,” Peter says with an eye roll. 

Bucky just gives him a sly grin and Peter throws his hands up. “When do you have time to go behind my back this way! Doesn’t May ask  _ your _ opinion on flowers and linens and…” he blushes, “you know, wedding night attire?”

Bucky smiles at him, all teeth beneath his grungy beard. “Compliance is rewarded Peter. I just nod, sometimes grunt, and let her decide.”

Peter huffs and sits down hard. “Cheater.”

Bucky tackles him, knocking the couch over so they’re balanced on the back cushions. He blows a raspberry into Peter's neck, then bites the wet spot.

Peter gets his revenge easily, hands sliding into Bucky’s jeans, past the band of his boxers. He pushes, pulls,  _ arrangese,  _ until he’s guiding Bucky’s hips against his own. 

“That, my boy, is cheating,” Bucky pants. 

They don’t say much else until May, Ned, and Happy bang on their door, demanding their presence.

-

The wedding kind of sneaks up on Peter and Bucky. 

They wake up, and they’re going about their normal morning routine of Bucky being up  _ to goddamn fucking early  _ with entirely too much pep and Peter blinking blearily at basically-milk-and-sugar coffe And toast and eggs. Bucky’s got one leg draped over Peter’s lap and they’re poking through adverts for new apartments on Peter’s laptop when their phones start screaming at them. 

Peter frowns, “It’s Saturday. Why are our phones screaming at us at ass o’clock in the morning on a Saturday?”

“Aliens,” Bucky guess. 

“Wrong phones,” Peter laughs. 

Bucky blinks and then Peter blinks. 

“Shit,” Bucky says. 

“We’re supposed to be getting hitched today,” Peter says back. 

“Supposed to be?” Bucky cries. “Oh no, we are definitely getting hitched. Up!” He jumps off his chair and tugs at Peter, slapping his ass. “Into the shower little bug, I’m gonna go… not be here. Seeing the bride and all that,” he kisses Peter’s cheek and is out the door even as Peter yells at his back. 

“I’m not the bride and that’s about the dress!”

-

Bucky stands at the large oak door, nervously tugging his jacket. Peter is late. 

Which, it’s Peter. And May is all dolled up and doesn’t seem at all concerned. But Peter is late and Bucky is ready to be back in their bed. 

May smiles at him, winks, and passes him a flask. Bucky doesn’t even question it as he knocks it back and “Shit, May. Is this even legal?” 

She just shrugs. 

Peter turns up out of nowhere, slapping a kiss to Bucky’s cheek and saying, “Alright, let’s get this going before May and I roast.”

Bucky narrows his eyes. “Just you wait ‘till I drag you all to midnight mass.”

May’s outrage is almost louder than Peter’s and Bucky just shrugs. “Just because you baptist haven’t learned it’s easier to stay up, then wake up, doesn’t mean I can’t save your souls.”

Before Peter can sass him the orchestra starts.

Together they walk down the aisle, May and Sam at their sides. There’s no “giving away” moment, because the argument that had ensued between Sam and May was  _ almost _ Aliens-invading-New-York level. May and Sam kiss both their cheeks. Ned and Harley bean from their spots. Peter swears Harley pinches Bucky in the ribs and he grins, gleeful because Bucky  _ squeals _ . 

There’s a lot of yammering about love and loss and whatever else Happy came up with. Bucky and Peter stopped fighting that issue pretty quickly. 

“Rings?” Happy asks. Ned and Harley hand them over. “You boys didn’t want traditional vows so uh,” Happy pauses. “Well, here I guess.” He hands them the rings. 

Peter looks at Bucky, more serious now than he has been this whole day. He grips Bucky’s hands in his thumbs tracing warm and cold knuckles. “Stay with me?” He asks quietly. 

“Till the universe folds,” Bucky answers just as quiet. 

They don’t hear the applause or cheers as they kiss, slotting the rings on. 

But when they turn, flushed cheeks and eyes dewy to stare at the large crowd they call family, the row of empty chairs doesn’t quite sting the way it might’ve once. 


End file.
